


Alone, Together

by Lothiriel84



Series: Forever Young [1]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Not A Fix-It, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Your life is not your own, keep your hands off it.





	

He tried to take his own life, once. Another of their companions had just died; that left him alone with the two Davids, and he thought a quick painless death might be preferable to being trapped in there for the rest of forever.

Then he panicked, and ran to David for help. The man glared at him as they waited for the emetic to take effect, grabbed him by the hair and threatened to kill him with his bare hands if he dared to do anything so idiotic ever again. It was the sweetest thing David had ever done for him, and somehow that was exactly what he needed to hear at that moment in time.

He risked a hug, later, because he needed one and he couldn’t bring himself to care about the set of rules David had seen fit to enforce upon the three of them. David let him, for about ten seconds, only smacked him across the head and told him he was a bloody idiot; didn’t even attempt to strangle him, and that was as good a sign as any that he actually cared.

That night was probably the first time he heard Dave knock on David’s door, and he dug out his broken set of headphones for good measure. He’d always thought that sex was stupid, and useless, but he understood if Dave needed the comfort, and he wasn’t about to complain.


End file.
